Our Secret
by LoveMeNever
Summary: Alex and Piper have dinner with Carol Chapman, how bad could it be? Pre-Litchfield, Vauseman One-Shot. Rated M for language and sexual themes.


**Summary: Alex and Piper have dinner with Carol Chapman, how bad could it be? Pre-Litchfield, Vauseman One-Shot. Rated M for language and sexual themes.**

**Our Secret**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

Piper was flipping shit. Possibly the worst thing that could ever happen in the history of the world, was happening- or was going to happen. See, it was nearing her birthday and her mother tended to go all out but since Piper planned a trip with Alex, she would not be in town for her birthday.

Her mother had been totally devastated by the news and came up with the brilliant idea of having a fancy and expensive dinner. Since Piper had to open her mouth and accidentally admit she was going on a trip with her friend and not on a business trip or something, her mom declared she had to meet and approve of this 'friend' before she would allow it. Not that she had a say in the matter but Piper knew her mom, she would be completely relentless if Piper left without getting approval. So, despite this being ridiculous, Piper had no choice

Hence her predicament.

She was in the passenger seat of her car with Alex, who was driving, to go back to her apartment so they could meet her mother for dinner. A dinner that Piper wished she could kill herself before she would have to suffer through.

"Alex just... _fuck_!" Piper ran a hand through her hair and hissed a string of profanities out.

In all her delicious, sexy, glory... Alex smirked and did that thing with her eyebrows when she was highly amused. If Piper wasn't so upset she would have made her girlfriend pull over and take her right there in the car.

And that was the problem, Alex was her _girlfriend_, her mom didn't know she was a lesbian. Not to mention that said girlfriend was involved in drug smuggling and all kinds of illegal shit.

"Piper it's going to be fine, okay? This isn't the most fucked up thing you've had to do." Alex reasoned and Piper knew she was right but still, the possibility of her mom finding out about her relationship was definitely in the top five.

For the rest of the ride home Piper was silent trying to figure out ways to get out of going tonight. It was just Alex, her mom, and herself. The list of the possibilities of the evening being one-hundred percent the worst night of her life was pretty endless.

When they got to the apartment Piper threw herself on the bed and groaned in utter frustration. "What if I told her I came down with the flu suddenly?" She asked Alex who sat next to her.

"If what you've told me about her is accurate then she'd come here to baby you and it would be your luck that we would be in the middle of fucking." Alex kissed her girlfriend's neck seductively making Piper moan. She wanted much more but Alex stopped and got off the bed.

Piper watched her go to the closet and come out with an outfit. It was a short black dress that she knew looked unbelievably sexy on Alex. Of course, everything was sexy on Alex but this particular dress was just... breathtaking.

Alex started getting undressed and did it very, very slowly teasing Piper. It took all of Piper's willpower to refrain from smashing their lips and bodies together. Instead, she went in the closet to get her own dress out.

"I think you're worrying too much. And would it really be that bad if she knew you were a lesbian? 'Cause last time I checked you are _really_ fucking lesbian." Alex was putting on accessories when Piper changed into her outfit.

"With my mother, yes. And I'm not denying anything I just... want to keep you to myself right now. If she knew about us she would bring a wrath down with endless questions and I don't even want to deal with that. And I need to warn you about how blunt she is, it's really bad." Piper joined Alex at the mirror.

"Okay then I'll behave then." Alex smirked and Piper didn't believe her for one second. Alex and behaving were not compatible.

She was struggling with clasping a necklace around her neck which Alex laughed at while rolling her eyes and moving Piper's hands away. Piper held her hair up for Alex as she put the necklace on. And of course Alex had to plant a few kisses on her girlfriends shoulders and neck. "Thanks..." Piper practically moaned.

Before she could go back to fixing herself up Alex wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and stared into her eyes via mirror. There was such lust and playfulness in her eyes that drove Piper crazy.

"Once dinner is over... we can come back here and fuck all night long..." Alex breathed into her ear. Piper's mouth hung open and she leaned back against the taller woman. "Promise."

Piper captured Alex's lips when she turned her head. It was such a heated kiss that she just wanted to forget dinner and commence the fucking right now. The way Alex was acting; she wasn't to sure she'd be able to hold out until after dinner.

"Come on, let's go." Alex said and pulled her to the door.

The restaurant was definitely a fancy one with valet parking, expensive decorations, and everyone there was dressed to perfection.

"Okay, we came and now we should go." Piper whispered to Alex while they walked in the front double doors that two suited men opened.

"I feel the same, Piper, but this will at least get your mom off your back for a little while right?"

They walked into the lobby area of the restaurant while trying to spot her mother. The dining tables had red and gold cloth draped over them and candles sat at the center. The whole room filled with chatter and clanking of utensils.

"Shit, there she is!" Piper felt like if her mom hadn't seen her then maybe they could escape while the chance was still there. Unfortunately, her mom locked eyes with her and broke out into a wide smile.

"Piper! And you must be Alex!" Carol stood from the table to hug her daughter and shake hands with Alex. "Piper only just told me about you recently! I didn't know she had such a close friend besides Polly."

"Oh yeah well, we're very _close_." Alex raised an eyebrow at Piper who strained a smile and laugh.

She wanted to hurry up and get this evening over with so she could wrap herself around Alex for hours. The three woman sat down at the round table, Alex and Piper sat relatively close to one another, and the waiter poured wine into Alex and Piper's glasses. He stated he would be back to take their orders soon.

"Piper tells me you two are planning a trip to... where was it again?" Carol furrowed her eyebrows and stared at her daughter for the answer.

"Barcelona." She says very simply while taking a rather large sip of wine.

Carol smiled, "Right! I'm sure it will be wonderful." she addressed Alex specifically now. "What is it you do for a living? You must have money if you're taking my daughter to Barcelona."

Alex cleared her throat and glanced at Piper like 'You weren't joking about the bluntness'. "I import from other countries."

"Oh, well, how nice. What do you import?"

"Antiques, furnish, things like that."

Piper was always amazed at how easily Alex could lie and how everyone believed her so willingly. She was totally in awe and proud, in a twisted way.

The waiter came back to the table and they all gave their orders. Her mother and Alex were the only ones at the table talking for most of the time. They mainly talked about old stories about her but she ignored them for the most part and focused on getting out of there.

Piper intentionally didn't say much, which was a little weird for her, but the way Alex would 'accidentally' kick her under the table was very distracting.

Usually, her girlfriends foot ended up lingering on her leg for longer than Piper thought necessary. She figured out after the third time that Alex was doing it on purpose. This whole evening was amusing her and just to make this more interesting she was going to drive Piper completely nuts.

"Piper are you sure you're feeling alright? You look a little flustered." A semi-concerned Carol asked when she noticed Piper tense up and her face get red.

Little did she know that Alex had gotten extra bold and decided to grab Piper's thigh and run her hand up higher. The long table cloth was concealing all movement happening.

"You know what. I'm actually just really tired and I think I need to go home to rest." She managed to say while that distracting hand ghosted up her dress. A sharp breath escaped her lips that she was quick to cover with a cough. "And I might be a little sick."

Alex snickered at the glare sent her way from her girlfriend. They were going to have epic angry sex tonight.

"Should I come back to your apartment with you? I can make you some tea!" Piper's mom offered.

"No!" Piper snapped, she received a shocked expression from her mom. Alex's teasing was getting her all riled up. "I'm an adult now mother, I can take care of myself, but this was a _lovely_ evening!"

She saw Alex shake with laughter at the sarcasm meant specifically for her. "Yeah, thanks for inviting me to do this with you two. And I promise I'll take _very_ good care of Piper on our trip."

The three of them stood and exchanged goodbyes before Piper made a beeline for the door and didn't bother waiting for the valet to bring the car, she just matched right out to the parking lot with Alex in tow.

The second Piper was in the car and sure her mother was nowhere to be seen she roughly crashed her lips against Alex's, who had been trying to start the car. "You fucking bitch!" She pulled away long enough to say those words.

Alex smirked evilly. "It's not like she suspected anything."

This woman was so infuriating but Piper could hardly argue in her current state, she needed Alex and now. "Just take me home already."

Needless to say the ride back to the apartment was lusty looks and wandering hands.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! It could have been longer but I wrote this really late at night so I'm exhausted. I'll let you guys use your imaginations on what happened next. ;)**


End file.
